horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Ángela Vidal
Ángela Vidal (portrayed by Manuela Velasco) is a news reporter to the program "While you're Asleep." Her cameraman and partner is Pablo. Ángela is the main character of Rec and Rec 2 and in Rec 4. REC During this film, Ángela and Pablo arrive in an apartment complex with the fire crew. When they were suddenly quarantined, she interviewed the residents until the infection hut out. They were chased around by the infected people until it was only her, Pablo and Manu - one of the firemen. She managed to get the keys to the reinforced door inside the textile workshop getting their chance of escape. But, Manu was infected and the other infected residents chase the pair and were forced to go inside the locked-up penthouse. They discovered that they were not alone. Pablo was killed and Ángela had to hide with the camera. The creature in the penthouse finds Ángela and dragged her away while she screams into the darkness. REC 2 When an agent from the ministry of health and four GEO men came inside the quarantined building to look for a blood sample for a creation of an antidote, Ángela was no where to be found. When it turned out that the infected were possessed by demons as stated by the agent who was later confirmed as a priest from the Vatican, Ángela was wandering about with her camera and meets them. They had to find Tristana Medeiros in the penthouse to secure their freedom. When she attacked them, Angela shot her on the head, killing her. She then injured the priest in a desperate request for escape and killed one of the last GEO officer named Rosso. She then spoke to the Priest as the way a demon talks. She then killed the Priest and talked through his microphone to say that he was infected and the only survivor is a woman. This would mean she would have spread the infection over Barcelona. The last scene was an explanation of how Angela was possessed: we see where the first film left off. Ángela trying to crawl back to the camera as fast as she can but is dragged away screaming into the darkness. An extended shot of the ending is shown where Ángela tries to escape from the creature (which is Tristana Medeiros) but the girl then jumped onto the top of her and spitted out a worm-like thing and put it inside her mouth. Ángela seemed as if she was dying then she wakes up as she hears the door crumbles and the GEO team comes inside. REC 4 Ángela woke up in a room, being tested by a doctor named Ginard. She was asked if she remembered anything from the quarantine night, to which she said no, and had a blood sample extracted to make sure she is clean from the infection. Confused and scared, Ángela broke out of the room and met Guzmán, the soldier that took her out of the building. The two headed outside and discovered they were on a boat in the ocean. Another Doctor, Ricarte, appears with some soldiers and informs them that Ángelawas brought clean from any infection. In the ship, Ángela met Nick, a huge fan of hers. Nick had her tape from the quarantine night, from which Ángela started remembering the Medeiros creature. ]] Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Alive characters